May and Sapphire's story
by mayeevee
Summary: Wonderfull story filled with advanture heart break and some death with evil pokemon magic May and Sapphire have to get the tow manaphys back to the temple of the sea but they will find troble in the way


**May and Sapphire's Story**

**Destinies revealed **

"**Is destiny worth living through"**

**It was August 5, a young 6 year old girl named May was sitting in a tree in the park. She was wearing a nice red dress with flower and was with her twin sister , they were having fun until "BOOM" they heard a big explosion. There were men with gray uniform and a letter "I" for team Infurno an evil corporation that wants to control the earth. **

**They were after May and her twin sister, **

**Sapphire (Who always is by May's side) grabbed May's hand and they began to run. May quickly grabbed a pokeball and a pony like Pokemon (named Polly) came out. It was all white except for a heart mark in its back, Sapphire also got one of her pokeballs and another Polly came out but it was dark blue it was the brother of May's Polly his name was blue stone and May's Polly's name was Angel. **

** May and sapphire quickly got on Angel and Blue Stone.**

**Then they went in the house May got a heart shaped key and opened a box revealing 2 eggs one was blue the other silver with a red orb in the middle they were glowing a bright blue and silver color, the eggs where were kept in a tow separate containers filled with water. May quickly grabbed the container with the blue egg and Sapphire grabbed the container with the silver egg and they ran back to Angel and Blue Stone**

**Angel and Blue Stone galloped to the park as fast as they could **

**when they got to a field far away from anyone that might be hurt Angel and Blue Stone was tired out May and Sapphire got out their pokeballs and said "good job Angel and Blue Stone now return" suddenly a red light shot out and got the two Pollys went inside. Soon the men came and they had guns and mean looking Pokémon .**

**Some pokemon were Ryhorn, Onyx, Graveler,**

**Charizard, Serviper and many more Pokemon . May could feel her heart pumping really fast her and her sister suddenly grabbed each other's hand and they began to glow, then the portal of the sea showed up.**

**May yelled "LET'S DO THIS" **

**Her and her sister then grabbed both eggs and placed them in the portal. The leader of Infurno screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" and threw a knife at May Wich made blood come out of her hand but it was too late the eggs disappeared in the portal and the portal vanished. **

**They were ready to kill them **

**the leader ordered "FFIIIRRREEE!". **

**May then grabbed her sister's hand and closed her eyes. She new it was the end for them, then she heard the guns shoot and the attacks being thrown bullets and attacks all coming directly at them. May tightened her grip on her sister's hand and whispered "you are the best I love you sis" and they heard the attacks hit but not them they heard the attacks hit something in front of them. **

**May didn't feel any pain she was perfectly **

**fine she reopened her eyes and what she saw would hunt her forever Trapyous Angel and Blue Stone's father was laying there with no sign of movement or life with a puddle of blood around him and blood coming out from almost all around his body and from his mouth his eyes were closed and his soul was gone. Suddenly four eevees came at them two were May's and the other tow were Sapphire's**

**They were all brothers and sisters one of May's **

**eevees was named salamander and the other Celest, The other tow belonged to Sapphire where named Clerissa and the other was named silver moon or silver for short because it was the color of silver that shined like the moon they used Telepathy and told them "we couldn't stop him he said that it was his destiny to protect you so you could stay alive for yours". **

**Sapphire questioned "what is our destiny?"**

**Celest responded "we don't know" Sapphire looked at May and said "are you all right?" May closed her eyes and formed her hands into fists and then opened her eyes, fury in them then she yelled "NO HOW COULD YOU THINK I WAS ALL RIGHT THOSE PEOPLE KILLED TRAPYOUSE AND YOU EXPECT ME TO BE ALRIGHT DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT HIM AFTER ALL HE HAS DONE FOR US AND YOU STILL ASK ME IF I'M ALL RIGHT!" **

**she then began to glow again but this time it was **

**bright red with white shining eyes and a single tear came out as red as blood it was the tear of vengeance death and distruction. **

**Sapphire was shocked she never saw her**

**sis like that she quietly said "May….." Then screamed " STOP MAY I KNOW HOW MUCH HE CARED FOR US AND HOW MUCH YOU LOVED HIM I LOVED HIM TOO BUT DON'T DO IT YOU HAVE TOO CALM DOWN!" but it was too late May was too mad and sad at the same time she couldn't stop. **

**Sapphire used her power to created a force filed **

**around her and the four eevees salamander, celest, Clerisa and Silver moon suddenly May's power spread and wiped out almost all the men then she fell to the ground and fainted because of all the energy and power she used but some men including the leader survived but were bleeding from their hands, feet and mouth and ran to the planes but others weren't so lucky and died many lifeless bodys were all around and were bleeding so much it almost made a blood bath. Sapphire took away the force filed that protected her and the four eevees and ran up to May. **

**May woke up and said "did I get rid of them"**

**Sapphire felt guilty to say it but said a few got away. May responded "but they will be back, sis I'm sorry I didn't stop I just couldn't the lost of Trapyouse was to much to bare!" Sapphire nodded and said "its ok I understand" and helped her twin sis up and they went back home together not knowing what will happen in the future.**

**4 YEARS LATER**

**May and Sapphire are know ten years old and are in a journey. **

**May now wears a red shirt with a mini skirt and skinny blue shorts under the mini skirt. And on her shirt she has a black collar around her chest she also wears a red bandanna with a white poke ball on the side. She has a yellow little bag around her waist and red and black shoes. Sapphire now wears a long sapphire dress shirt and also a sapphire bandanna on her head with a white poke ball on the side.**

**She also wears sapphire and white shoes and has two pointy teeth like vampire. They both have brown hair that is fixed into two ponytails they also both have sapphire eyes. They are in a journey with Ash and Brock And Max a little 7 year old boy he is the brother of may and sapphire **

**They were tired of walking under the hot sun suffering from the intense heat. Max pleaded with big black eyes "May, can I have some water? Plllleeeeaaaseee" May sighted and responded "Fine Max but don't drink it all". **

**May pulled a red bottle of water**

**and Max quickly grabbed the bottle and opened it and putted it over his mouth and a single drop came out suddenly May remembered when a single tear came out of her eye when Trapyouse died it was a tear of destruction and death and vengeance. suddenly she stopped thinking of it and stopped herself from crying then she saw that Max was sreaming and crying about how thirsty he was,**

**She sighted then laughed a little.**

**Max then saw a floating water ball and ran to it May, Sapphire, Brock and Ash ran after Max. Max saw a teenager with blue hair in two long pony tails and a small yellow shirt and blue shorts with blue shoes her name is Lizzy. Max asked if he could have some water from the floating water ball and the confused teen first looked at him then said "ummmmm….. sure?" then max poked his finger in the bubble and took a zip but then a water pokemon poped out and max jumped.**

**Soon they where in the R.V and the group found**

**out that the people they met were actually a famous swimming acrobats that use water type Pokémon to spill the water and physics Pokémon to make the water into big floating water balls which they and the water Pokémon use to swim in and do tricks. **

**They said that May and her friends could stay with them, **

**then buizel a water pokemon from sinnoh that looks like a weasel but is orange with a sack like thing that is around its neck that helps him float. And also has two blue fins in the side of both his arms that helps him swim; He also has a tail split into two. He pulled the curtains revealing 2 eggs in two different containers one was blue the other silver with a red orb in the middle. **

**May and Sapphire saw the eggs and couldn't **

**believe it, were those eggs the same eggs that Trapyouse gave them (Trapyouse gave them the eggs when they were born). Suddenly the image of Trapyouse dead came to their minds it was just too hard to know that the person that has helped taken care of you and was lie your second dad has died because of you that it was your fault. At least the had queen esmeralda the wife of Trapyouse and Angel and Blue Stone , they will help Trapyouse and take care of his family in his place. **

**Then Lizzy's father (Deric) pressed **

**a button which made a kid of shield cover the eggs and closed the curtains and said "excuse me, I need to go somewhere" and went out the door. It then turned night time and they were all asleep except for buizel that opened the curtains and pressed a button which made the shield go away and the moon light shone on the eggs Wis made them shine brighter their light two eggs shone on May and Sapphire and because of that for some reason they where sharing a dream, they where under the sea and they could breath underwater and they where some kind of mermaids **

**May had a red sparkling mermaid tale that had a long bottom and was sparkling and a nice red swimming top that was red with stars in the side and sparkling and her hair was loose except for a little part of the front tied in the back. **

**Sapphire had a sapphire mermaid**

**tale with a long bottom that was shining and a sapphire top with seashells on the sides with her hair a little curly and loose. Then they saw many water Pokémon swimming one was a heart shaped Pokémon called luvdisc. Then two Pokémon came to them they were shinning bright white, Sapphire and May have never seen a Pokémon like them before. **

**The Pokémon said "Manna….mana mana" **

**Sapphire and May new they where trying to tell them something but what? Then the two mysterious Pokémon swam away May and Sapphire followed them then they saw a legendary Pokémon Kyogre. May and Sapphire then saw some kind of sea temple then the two mysterious Pokémon hid behind May and sapphire and hugged them like if they where afraid but before May or Sapphire could do anything they started to wake up they yelled "NO NO, wait who are you NOOO…". **

**They suddenly woke up and said at**

**the same time "did you see THAT" then they realized that they shared a dream. **

**They went outside where the rest where eating with Lizzy's mom, dad grandpa and a clown. Then Lizzy said "you're finally awake !" then sapphire replied " we just had the weirdest dream" then Ash questioned with a mouthful of pancakes "what was it about?" **

**May then explained **

**the whole thing ecsept about them being mermaids they just told them about the mysterious Pokémon and then said "then the Pokémon took us to this temple of the sea but they where scared of it." Lizzy stood there shocked then looked at her grandpa and he nodded and said "you tell the story I know how much you love to share it" Lizzy nodded and started "I had a similar dream to yours only in my dream I only saw the tmple of the sea all the people of the sea have a dream of it Wis means you are also people of the sea.". When she finished men came Sapphire and May looked at the men surprised then frowned they where the same men 4 years ago they have never forgotten aboubt them. **

**Then the leader came out of the R.V **

**holding the two containers with the silver and blue eggs soon the clown got up and saw a Skarmory and then took out out a devise and did some circles and then swung the circles around the Pokémon was tamed and he said "capture complete use wing attack on them" he was a Pokémon ranger.**

**Skarmory hit some men and they got on conscious**

**the leader ran for it and May, sapphire, the poke ranger, Brock, and Ash ran May Brock and sapphire went for the men meanwhile Ash and the Pokemon Ranger. Soon May, Brock and sapphire got rid of the man and they ran because suddenly one of the wild Pokémon where after then may and sapphire got separated from Brock. **

**They saw Ash and the Pokémon**

**ranger the leader rand but tripped in a rock and fell. The two eggs got out of the container and flew off and where about to fall. Then may and sapphire ran up to the eggs threw them selves and catches them but something seamed familiar about them, the leader, Ash, and the Pokémon trainer told them to give it to them but then they started to glow and soon there where two Pokémon. **

**In sapphires hands there was a silver **

**baby Pokémon whit a red orb in his chest and two antenna like thing whit a little ball on the end it had cute eyes whit a little ball of its eyelashes. In May's hand the same kind of Pokémon was there only it was blue they said " Mana ?" and began to cry. May and sapphire looked surprise and they began to rock the baby and said "sh sh it ok don't cry dont cry"and they fell asleep.**

**The leader said "Give me those Pokémon they belong to me" **

**but then Ash took out a poke ball and out. Ash said "Pikachu use thunder volt" and the leader blasted off. **

**They were back in the R.V. and May and sapphire were tacking care of the tow manaphys but sapphire named the silver one Silvia and May named the normal blue one Mana for short. Lizzy came and said "Hey you gays look like you need a break! I'll take care of Mana and Silvia!". Sapphire and May said and the same tame "Thanks" and gives her Mana and Silvia soon they began to cry again**

**. **

**May and sapphire quickly grabbed**

**them and once Mana and Silvia new there where with May and sapphire they stopped crying and when to sleep. Lizzy said "I think Mana and Silvia think you are their moms!". May and Sapphire looked confuse and said "US?" then Ash said " That's normal sense you where the first thing they saw. " Then Jack said " you can't get too attached those two manaphy's have to go to the temple of the sea to their rightful place. **

**Then Lizzy said " yeah and we are helping him with that!" then May and her friend said " Can we come too" them Jack said "No this is too dangerous now please give me those two manaphys". He had a serious look on his face may and sapphire looked down to the two manaphys and gave them to Jack. Soon the manaphys began to scream and cry so loud it made your ears fall down Jack screamed "make them stop!" May and Sapphire quickly grabbed the two manaphys back and they began to sing a lally bye and they stopped crying and went back to sleep then Jack said " Okay you can come but only till we go to the boat". **

**Soon they where off they traveled trough some hills till in a few hours they saw the sea and the boats. **

**Mana and Silvia where in a little pretty**

**basket that May and Sapphire where carrying then they got to the boat and Jack said " This is as for as we go now you can go thanks for your help but me and Lizzy's family have this covered." Then May and Ash said "But, but we can help!" then Sapphire Brock and May said "yea we can help you just give us a chance". But then Jack said "No, this is too dangerous you can't come" "but" said May " But nothing" said Jack then grabbed the basket whith Mana and Silvia and got on the ship. Then a tear appeared in both May and sapphire's eyes but they rubbed it off. They had to be strong soon some men that took care of Deric's ship told them "Go on!". May was startled and questioned "what?" then they said "you are young, enjoy a life of adventure while you still can" May nodded and said "let's do it !" and ran to the ship that was sailing away and where screaming "Hey, wait we want to come!". **

**In the ship Jack was seeing them and sighted then**

**Silvia and Mana stared to feel some kind of connection with them and May and sapphire break and woke up and stared to cry loud. Jack was startled and started to sing really badly "There, there little babies babies go to sleeping to sleep" soon their antenna like things glew one of Mana and Silvia's touched Jack then the other one went to the island and toched May then like switching bodies she was in Jacks body and Jack was in heir's. **

**Soon they where on the ship and May **

**and Jack where in their own bodies May then questioned " What just happened?" and Jack responded " It's monaphy's special move it can make someone or something change bodies it is a special move that can protect them from predators." But then he said "but you can get back in your body in a few minutes or more but if you are far away from each other I don't know what will happen."**

"**So" said Jack " Since there is no way to **

**get rid of you and if I try I don't know what Mana and Silvia will do next I guess I am stuck with you guys so lets get a move on!" But then Brock questioned "Where exactly is the sea temple and how do you know where to go?" then Jack responded " I don't know where to go but Mana and Silvia how you call them do" then max questioned "but how?" "its their instincts since their ancestors lived and were born there so they have special connection to the temple of the sea but we have to move because to protect the temple it is shielded with a force field that makes it invisible but it is said that in the blue moon it is visible but the blue moon will appear in only a few weeks so we have to move fast.!" **

**So with that with that they were on their **

**way with Mana and Silvia in the lead to the temple of the sea but they still made some stops to take a break and swim. But then one dark cold day they were in a really scary part of the sea and the waves were really big and strong. May and Sapphire got Mana and Silvia because the current was too strong to swim in, then it was night and May and Sapphire were sleeping but they were having a nightmare and were sweating allot they were remembering about Trapyouse and that horrible day 4 years ago. **

**Suddenly they woke up from the horrible **

**nightmare but there was a light and then they saw the spirit of trapyous there he said "don't worry my children my death was worth sacrificing but my sacrifice was not enough, take this and when the time is right you will know what to do." Suddenly two beautiful golden necklaces and bracelets where in front of them but they looked like they were missing their amulets. Suddenly he was starting to fade away but with tears in their eyes May and Sapphire pleaded "please, please don't go we will miss you!" then Trapyouse with kind smile responded "don't worry I will never leave you I will always be in your heart and whenever you need help I will be there for you" then after that he completely disappeared May and Sapphire began to cry. **

**Then the ship suddenly started to rock side by side,**

**May and Sapphire went outside to the top of the ship and saw a legendary Pokémon. It was dark lugia they all were frightened he had big wings and red eyes he was big and strong. Then they saw all the dark pokemon they even saw dark HO-OH they where scared out of their minds the dark pokemon were attacking them marks appeared on their body and blood was coming out Sapphire yelled "YOU KNOW WHAT WE HAVE TOO DO RIGHT!" May first was confused then she found out what Sapph was talking about "but we can't show our powers to anyone and nobody can know that we are the chosen ones! It's the rules"**

**Sapphire frowned at may and mumbled**

" **why do you always have to be boring and follow the rules goody-goody, IT'S THE ONY WAY TO PROTECT EVERYONE" May sighted and responded "I cant believe I'm saying this but you're right" then smiled and yelled "LET'S DO THIS". Both grabbed hands and closed their eyes and concentrated then beams started shooting out of them and at the dark legendary's but it didn't hurt them. Then May and Sapphire remembered what Trapyous said *flashback* trapyous "Take this and when the time is right you will know what to do!" *end of flashback* they needed to wear the necklaces and bracelets to be able to control better their powers. **

**So then they grabbed the necklasess and bracelets from their **

**bag and putted them on. Suddenly all the good legendaries appeared good lugia white and blue and gentle but very strong when needed to and Kyogre and all the rest they started to fight the fight was harsh and many pokemon got hurt and injured and some even started bleeding. **

**Then 2 dark Polly were trying to fight **

**May and Sapphire's Polly but even if the dark Pollys started to attack and hit May and Sapp's Pollys May and Sapph's Pollys didn't do anything they didn't want to fight they wanted peace like her father dark Pollys started to cry they didn't understand. When May and Sapphire saw this they know understood what Trapyous has been trying to teach them all those years everyone is different but the same in their own way that everyone is one and that everyone even humans are a family and that peace is the answer not violence. **

**They grabbed hands and combined their powers **

**to get the legend's attention and it worked then they announced (May and Sapphire) "Legendaries, fighting is not the solution stop at once, we are all a family and we should not harm each other because family help each other!". Suddenly Trapyouse appeared everyone bowed and was surprised and shocked by his appearance then he announced "I know it has been hard and because of my obscene things have been hard but its up to you to care for this world with the help of May and Sapphire the new chosen ones and protectors of the universe" "US BU BUT" May and Sapphire questioned "do not worry, you were born to do this is your destiny"**

**Trapyous claimed May and Sapphire nodded**

**and began to glow a bright light as bright as the sun and all the dark legends became good again and the dark sea became good once more. After that was done with, they where back to their journey and finally got to the temple of the sea suddenly Manna and Silvia hid behind May and Sapphire and for the first time used thelepathy to say "NO this not what should happen our brother should be here we are meant to be with you mama"**

**Sapphire and May saw a vision of Mana and**

**Silvia's brother he was weeks maybe months away they responded "don't worry when your brother comes back follow your hearts and come back to us but for know you have to take his place and take care of the temple of the sea and take care of the sea pokemon ok" they smiled Manna said in real human words " I love you mama, I love you May" and Silvia said " I love you mama, I love you Sapphire". **

**May and Sapphire smiled and some **

**tears appeared in their eyes and they started to cry but said "we love you two" Mana and Silvia smiled. Then Sapphire and May said "See you soon we will miss you but we know you will come back." So with that Mana and Silvia jumped back in the water and made their way to the temple of the sea Ash came and questioned "are you guys ok?" the responded "No, but we will be!" **

**So then they went back to their**

**journey and despite the time they knew that one day May and Sapphire will reunite with Mana and Silvia but for know they will dream and wait for the day Mana and Silvia's brother returns. But also what secrets do the necklaces and bracelets contain?, what amulets did it have or is suppose to have?, do May and Sapphire contain secret powers?, Will they erase the memory of them having powers from Ash, Brock, lizzy and lizzys family including the poke ranger chances are yes, only time me will tell!**

**TO BE CONTINUED…HOPE YOU LIKED IT **


End file.
